1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmitting/receiving circuit, and more particularly, to a signal transmitting/receiving circuit without using a transmitter/receiver switch for impedance matching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional signal transmitting/receiving circuit generally comprises a transmitter/receiver switch (T/R switch). As shown in FIG. 1, the transmitter 101 and the receiver 103 of the signal transmitting/receiving circuit 100 are often comprised in an integrated circuit (IC) package 105 (i.e., an IC). While the T/R Switch 107 is disposed outside of the IC package 105, and implemented for determining if a signal transmitting path or a signal receiving path is conductive. However, with the development of technology, an amplifier utilized for acting as a transmitter or a receiver is often manufactured via a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. However, considering that the T/R Switch may introduce front-end loss, it is hard to be manufactured via CMOS process.